Nemu Yozora
Nemu Yozora is the main character, and lead Cure, of Oyasumi Pretty Cure Z. She's an energetic and adventurous girl, who doesn't back down easily and gives everything her 200%! She is a big lover of heroes and action, and is thus immediately very eager to become a Precure. Her catchphrase is "I'm 200% ready!" She transforms into Cure Luna, and uses Asami's Cure-Clock to transform. Personality Energetic, adventurous and somewhat hot-blooded. Nemu never backs down from a challenge and always gives everything her 200%! She's brash and can rather impulsive sometimes, often landing her into trouble but, by the end of the day, she's a kind-hearted girl who loves the idea of fighting for justice and peace. Nemu lives with her grandmother, who she adores, and rarely seems to mention her parents. Despite her seemingly extravert and curious personality, she’s incredibly quiet and almost unnoticeable at school. This is because she doesn’t want to cause any trouble at school to worry her grandmother... and because she doesn’t have any friends. Appearance Relationships Mayu Hoshizawa An energetic tomboy and smart fashionista... You would think that Nemu and Mayu wouldn't get along at all. But they, surprisingly, become friends really fast. Mayu quickly becomes an older sister-like presence for both Nemu and Sayo, and is pretty much the gentle force that keeps Nemu from jumping into trouble. Sayo Asahi Nemu seems to be under the impression that Sayo is a "strong, cool and experienced" adult who is an expert at fighting... thus Sayo often feels pressured to act like the cool veteran Nemu thinks she is, to impress her junior Cures. Even when Nemu realises that Sayo is much more cowardly and insecure than she thought, Nemu still admires her for being strong in her own way. They get along incredibly well, and Nemu is always there to give Sayo a pep-talk when she's down. Makura Toshiko Yozora Nemu's grandmother, who she also lives with. They are incredibly close and Nemu always goes out of her way to make her happy, and proud. Kou Mizuki & Youko Mizuki Nemu's parents. Since she rarely, if ever, mentions them and lives with her grandmother, it's easy to say their relationship isn't the best. Miya Mizuki Nemu's younger sister. Like her parents, Nemu doesn't talk about her often. Though for different reasons then why she doesn't like to talk about her parents. Nemu actually cares a lot about Miya, but feels incredibly guilty about what happened in the past and is too ashamed to even look Miya in the eye, knowing that Nemu pretty much ruined her dream. Yuka Ueshiba Homura Takeda Chie Hayase Nemu seems to be Chie's personal rival (that is, until Yue comes along). Despite having similar likes and personalities, the two can't stand each other and always butt heads over small things. Nemu hates it when Chie makes fun of Nemu's heroic, idealistic mindset. Yue Kara Baring an uncanny resemble to her, Nemu is quite interested in who Yue is and her story. Yue on the other hand, despises Nemu and gets especcially irritated at Nemu's speculations. There is no doubt that they do have some connection to each other, but neither know what. Asami Asahi Cure Luna "Dreaming of the peaceful night sky! A dreamer of courage, Cure Luna!" Cure Luna is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Nemu. To transform, she has to have her Cure-Clock, turn the hand to 12-O'clock and say: "Wake Up! Precure Switch". Her main colors are gray and pink, and she's represented by the moon. Attacks |-|Finishers= * Moonlight Dreambeam - Cure Luna's solo finisher. *'Dream Coaster' - The first group finisher. *'Midnight Parade' - The second group finisher. *'Zuper Dreamcatcher' - The final group finisher. |-|Sub-attacks= *'Dreamy Punch' *'Luminary Laser' *'Moonlight Kick' *'Zuper Bumper' Songs Nemu's voice actress, Asami Shimoda, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Including duets and group-songs. Solo Songs * 200% BRIGHTER * Fly Me to the Moon Duets & Group Songs Etymology Nemu - Means "sleep". Yozora - Can be read as "night sky". Trivia *Nemu claims she never had a nightmare... but that’s really an outlandish claim. That can’t possibly be true, right? *Nemu's favorite superhero is the fictional Tapirman. *Being more on the tomboy-ish side, Nemu doesn't feel all that comfortable in dresses, but she still thinks they're pretty to look at. *Nemu shares her voice actress (Asami Shimoda) with Yue, from the same series. Category:Pink Cures Category:Gray Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Lead Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures